pieces
by fumate
Summary: sekali waktu, para pejuang juga ingin mencinta. [erwin ・ eren]


Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama

 **Warnings:** Canon-setting tapi kayanya ngaco. UA aja deh. O-O-Ceh. Crack pair (seriously man). Cross-post from tumblr.

Taken from tumblr's prompt

* * *

 **i. first meet**

Eren mengaguminya dari kecil. Jelas. Erwin adalah _commander_ , serta anggota recon corps yang paling terkenal. Alasan apalagi yang perlu dia kemukakan? Untuk bocah dengan mimpi membasmi titan, sudah pasti Eren mengidolakannya. Adalah di satu sore yang damai ketika _recon corps_ kembali melakukan penyelidikan. Erwin menunggang kuda, mata menatap lurus ke depan. Sementara orang-orang berteriak heboh, Eren berjingkat-jingkat demi melihat sosok pahlawannya. Memaksa diri menyelinap masuk kerumunan. Saat itulah Erwin melihatnya. Saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum sang pemimpin kembali menoleh ke depan.

Satu tahun kemudian, mereka bertemu secara formal sebagai sesama anggota _recon corps_.

 **ii. first date**

Katakan ini konyol, Eren tak akan mengelak. Sebagai anggota yang memiliki peran penting (Eren sebagai harapan manusia sementara Erwin harus tetap mengeluarkan perintah), jelas mereka tak ada waktu untuk berkencan. Tidak jika definisi kencan adalah 'menghabiskan waktu di satu tempat secara romantis sembari mengumbar afeksi'. Satu-satunya yang dapat Eren pikirkan ketika mendengar kata kencan pertama adalah saat ia menjalani misi, entah misi apa ia sudah lupa.

 **iii. first kiss**

Malam hari setelah menyelesaikan apa yang Hanji sebut 'riset' (yang bagi Eren terasa seperti siksaan; Erwin tidak dapat berbuat banyak mengingat ini demi kepentingan umat manusia), hujan deras menderai bumi. Meluncurkan tiap butir kristal bening dari angkasa. Eren menguap, menutup kelopak dan hampir tertidur kala ketuk pelan menggetar pintu.

"Eren?"

Suaranya familiar. Berat namun menenangkan. Namun lelah yang menimpa menurunkan daya ingat Eren. Membuat sang pemuda hanya diam dan bergelung nyaman dalam selimut.

"Eren?" kembali bariton itu memanggil. Disertai dua ketuk pelan, lembut.

"Hmm." Eren mengerang kecil. Setengah hati melepas selimut dari kulit. Dia menutup mulut menahan kuap selagi berjalan menuju pintu. Namun segera setelah kayu persegi panjang itu terbuka, mata sayunya membelalak dalam keterkejutan.

" _K-kaichou_?" bocah Jeager itu berseru, terkejut. Malu dipergoki dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Erwin saja," yang lebih tua tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Eren menggeleng.

"Aku harap kau mengerti alasanku membiarkan Hanji melakukan itu tadi," ujar Erwin, langsung mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _sir_."

"Erwin."

"Uh, Erwin."

Eren terdiam ketika Erwin merendahkan tubuh, menyetarakan tinggi dengannya sebelum menempelkan bibir ke pipi sang pemuda. Tidak lama, hanya satu kedipan. Tapi mampu meninggalkan kesan tersendiri baginya.

"Kalau begitu," Erwin bangkit, mengacak helaian hitam Eren. "Selamat malam."

Kemudian berbalik pergi.

 **iv. cooks**

Jarang sekali keduanya memasak. Biasanya karena sama-sama sibuk. Jadwal Eren penuh dengan misi (selain percobaan Hanji), begitu juga Erwin. Oh, apalagi Erwin. Tapi sekali waktu pernah Eren mencoba memasak sup. Tidak banyak, hanya dua porsi. Erwin bilang ini tidak buruk.

 **v. proposed**

 _Jangan pikirkan itu Eren_ , batinnya berulang-ulang. Menopang dagu menatap bintang. _Jangan pikirkan itu. Masih banyak titan yang harus dibasmi._

Itu adalah mantra yang selalu Eren rapalkan tiap otaknya membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Lamaran, misalnya.

(tentu saja Erwin yang melamar)

 **vi. dominate**

Erwin mendominasi hubungan mereka. Sudah pasti, mengingat dia lebih tua. Lebih berpengalaman juga lebih rasional. Eren menerima saja, toh dia memang ada di bawah bimbingan lelaki itu.

Iya kan?

 **vii. favorite pass time together**

Berhubung Erwin tidak suka mempublikasi hal yang dianggapnya personal (juga Eren yang benci akan ejek Jean si muka kuda), hubungan mereka adalah rahasia. Selain mereka berdua (dan Hanji yang entah bagaimana mampu mengendus rahasia ini), tak ada yang tahu. Jadi hal yang paling Eren suka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama adalah memburu titan. Dengan dia sebagai penyerang dan Erwin sebagai penyusun strategi juga pelindung. Menyenangkan rasanya melihat kasihmu tersenyum bangga atas darah yang menciprati wajah.

 **viii. who kissed who first**

Seserius apapun Erwin terlihat, dia tetap punya titik lembut untuk Eren. Ada tatap tak terbaca di sela pengejaran mereka. Ada senyum rahasia yang menjadi kode bisu antara mereka.

Ada kecup ringan tiap malam sebelum tidur. Hangat, disertai merah jambu di pipi Eren.

 **ix. flirt**

"Kaichou!"

"Ada apa, Eren?"

"Anda terlihat lebih tampan hari ini!"

Kata siapa uke tidak bisa menggoda? Eren boleh saja submisif, tapi dia tetap laki-laki.

 **x. romantic**

"Kalian ini, katanya menjalin hubungan. Kenapa datar sekali? Aku dan Levi juga bisa disebut berpacaran kalau hanya seperti itu," kata Hanji pada malam hari. Ruang makan sudah kosong. Hanya tersisa Erwin dan Eren yang duduk dalam diam juga Hanji yang sedari tadi terus berkicau.

"Lagipula, orang berpacaran juga tidak sekaku itu."

Erwin mendesah. "Memang menurutmu harus bagaimana?"

"Uhm," Hanji mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja. Melirik atap sembari berpikir. "seharusnya kalian lebih romantis sedikit. Tidak perlu diumbar, cukup berdua saja -dan di depanku juga, hehe."

Eren membuang pandangan. Ia tahu itu sia-sia sebab baik dia maupun Erwin tak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Yah, walaupun kadang dia suka menggoda Erwin di waktu tertentu, bukan berarti dia pujangga cinta, 'kan?

 **xi. wakes up first**

Erwin selalu bangun pagi. Paling pertama, kalau mau tahu. Kadang dia begadang semalaman, menyusun siasat dan memutar otak tanpa henti. Jika memungkinkan Eren akan ikut menemani, membahas ulang rencana juga menambah pendapat karena ia memegang peran yang cukup penting. Tapi karena dia mudah mengantuk, Erwin akan membiarkan sang bocah Jaeger terkulai lemas di kursi seberang. Kadang menatapnya sebentar, memperhatikan wajah polos yang entah bagaimana terlihat lucu. Kemudian saat fajar menyingsing, Erwin akan berdiri, menghampiri Eren dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

 **xii. comforts the most**

Erwin sudah banyak mengecap pahit-manis hidup, apalagi malu karena terkurung dalam dinding raksasa. Dia juga sudah merasakan kesedihan atas kematian banyak anak buahnya, sudah merasakan banyak hal yang belum tentu mampu orang lain tanggung. Oleh karena itu ia menjadi kuat. Atas segala kekuatan juga keberanian yang didorong oleh kemarahannya. Maka ketika Eren, yang belum lama terjun dalam dunia keras ini secara langsung mulai merasa tidak yakin, Erwin dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangan. Membantunya keluar dari perasaan tak enak tersebut.

Karena dia tahu, _Erwin tahu_ , Eren juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika dia dirundung masalah dari pemberontakan bawahannya.

 **xiii. cuddler**

Ketika suasana sepi, biasanya Eren akan memeluk Erwin untuk waktu yang lama. Dia tidak manja, cari perhatian atau semacamnya. Eren hanya suka menghangatkan diri dalam dekapan tubuh kekar Erwin. Plus wangi khas yang menguar dalam jarak dekat.

 **xiv. big spoon**

Sendok besar? Erwin, tentu saja. Jelas sekali kalau kau mau melihat perbandingan tubuhnya dengan Eren. Kalau mau jujur, Erwin menikmati posisinya. Tiap kali dia mulai lelah dengan pekerjaan, Erwin selalu ingat pada bocah kecil Eren. Semuanya terasa membaik tiap kali ia mengingat Eren.

Selalu.

* * *

dafag i made.

sorry. ooc gila HAHAHA saya ga bakat bikin ic emang orz . ini udah lama dipub di tumblr, tapi akun ini juga butuh cerita baru .

yea. no flame plz, lemme ship whatever it is.

Anyway, thanks for reading~!


End file.
